


Furor Stupefy!

by betsy_k



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Hogwarts AU, Magic, Poor Burr, Songfic, sort of, they are at hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 22:50:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9349733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betsy_k/pseuds/betsy_k
Summary: Burr, don't use that spell.OrHogwarts AU, based off of Your Obt. Servant





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Hamilton or Harry Potter!!
> 
> Enjoy

Dear Alexander,  
I am slow to anger. But I toe the line, as I reckon with the effects of your life on mine. I looked back on where I failed, and in every place I checked, the only common thread has been your disrespect.  
Now you call me “amoral”, a “dangerous disgrace”. If you’ve got something to say, name a time and place, face to face.  
I have to honor to be Your Obdt. Servant,  
A. Burr

Aaron smirked as he folded up his letter as sent it off with his owl, Scruff. Lets have Alexander reply to that! He made sure to hint at a wizards duel, and hoped that Hamilton would understand that. He headed out of the Owlery and down to the Great Hall for lunch.  
He would wait for Hamilton’s letter.  
He had experience with waiting.

Mr. Head Boy,  
I am not the reason no one trusts you, no one knows what you believe! I will not equivocate on my opinion; after all, I have always worn it on my sleeve.  
Even if I said what you think I said, you would need to cite a more specific grievance. Here’s an itemized list on 7 years of disagreements (attached).  
Hey, I have not been shy; I am just a guy in the public eye trying to do my best for our world. I don’t want to fight, but I wont apologize for doing what’s right.  
I have the honor to be Your Obdt. Servant,  
A. Ham  
From across the hall at the Slytherin table, Alex saw Burr glare at his letter and run out of the hall, already fumbling for some parchment and his quill and ink and muttering excuses to his Ravenclaw friends.  
Ha, he thought, Try and beat that.  
Alex knew that Burr was suggesting a duel; but he had never done one before. Maybe now was the chance to do one.  
After all, just because he was a snake didn’t mean that he couldn’t be brave.

Careful how you proceed, good man. Intemperate indeed. Answer for the accusations I lay at your feet, or prepare to bleed, good man.  
A. Burr

Alex glared at the letter and quickly pulled out a scrap of parchment and some ink, then started his next letter to Burr, his so called ‘friend’.

Burr,  
Your grievance is legit, but I stand by what I said, every single bit of it. You stand only for yourself, its what you do. I can’t apologize because it’s true.  
A. Ham

Alex smirked and taped his letter closed, then sent it off with his owl Iracunda (Yes, I know. It means ‘passionate’ in Latin).

The next day he received a pretty short letter from Burr, it read:

Then stand, Alexander. Weehawken. Dawn. Owlery. Wands drawn.

So Alex wrote back an even shorter letter;

You’re on.

Next morning, at dawn, the two boys both headed up to the Owlery, ready to duel. Alex kept repeating ‘Expelliarmus, Stupefy, Protego, Bat-Bogey Hex, Trippenda. If it goes wrong, send sparks in the air that signify surrendering.’ like a mantra in his head.  
Aaron, on the other hand, was calm and knew exactly what spell he was going to use if he felt intimidated. He had researched it and practiced it all afternoon yesterday.  
When Alex reached the Owlery, the duel started.  
1,2,3,4,5, steps. Turn around. 1,2,3,4,5, steps. Wand up, and-  
“Stupe-“  
“FUROR STUPEFY!” Burr roared.  
Alex was knocked off his feet harshly, and he slammed into a wall, scattering the owls there. His last coherent thought was ‘I hope those owls are okay” before everything went black.  
Aaron stared at the passed out Hamilton, and almost gagged when he saw the trickle of blood on his face.  
“No-help-someone…HELP!” He yelled, looking wildly around.  
He waited a few seconds, then called for help again, hoping that someone would come soon. Then he knelt by Alex and felt for a pulse.  
He sighed in relief…there was still a pulse. Next he checked for where the blood was coming from.  
He sighed again. He probably just had a concussion from hitting the wall so hard.  
Why, oh why did I use that spell!  
Aaron thought it was just a Strong Stunner, which it was, but the thought of concussing Alex had never crossed his mind. He didn’t want to actually really hurt him!  
Why was I so stupid!  
Suddenly Aaron heard the steps of someone’s feet.  
He looked up from Alex and saw Professor McGonagall accompanied by Professor Flitwick in the doorway of the Owlery.  
“What is the meaning of this? Get Madame Pomfrey! Burr, meet me outside, please!” Aaron quickly stood up and followed her into the hallway while Flitwick rushed off to get Madame Pomfrey.  
“What on Earth happened, Mr. Burr? I would expect this from Mr. Hamilton, but certainly not you!”  
Aaron looked at his feet in shame.  
“I-we-we-were dueling, you see. Alexander had insulted me and I-I challenged him to a duel. And, um, then we were about to duel and I-I, oh I’ve killed him!” Aaron broke off at the last part and burst into tears.  
McGonagall looked very uncomfortable and patted his shoulder.  
“Mr. Burr, I don’t think that you’ve killed him. What spell did you use?”  
Aaron sniffed and wiped the tears from his eyes.  
“Um, Furor Stupefy.”  
McGonagall frowned.  
“Hmm. He probably will be unconscious for a while, and he may have a concussion. In the meantime, Mr. Burr, please return to your dormitory. I’ll call for you when Mr. Hamilton is awake again. No, I’ll have none of that,” She said as Aaron made to beg to stay with Alex.  
“You’ll go up to your dormitory. Maybe get some more sleep. Off you go!” She said briskly, so Aaron had no choice but to head back to Ravenclaw Tower.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2!

Alex groaned. Why did his head hurt so much? He groaned again as he remembered his last coherent thought. Oh, he hoped Burr wasn’t too upset. He knew how sensitive he could be, and he certainly didn’t blame him. Well, alright, he did a little, and he should because he sent the spell at him, but he probably didn’t know that it would knock him unconscious.  
Suddenly someone was tapping his shoulder.  
“Alex? Alex?”  
“HAMMY!”   
His eyes shot open to see one freckly face and one very excited Frenchman leaning over him.  
“John! Laf! What are you doing here?”  
Laf rolled his eyes.  
“Uh, doing here? Mon ami, we have been here the whole time until you woke up! Burr wanted to come, but we wouldn’t let him. It was the fault of his that you are ‘ere anyway!”  
Alex grinned at them, but then he frowned.  
“How-how long was I out?”  
“Oh, Mon ami! It was ‘orrible! You were unconscious, for, how you say, a week!”  
Alex’s eyebrows shot up to his forehead.  
“Whoa!”  
“Yeah, we were all really worried about you, mate!”  
Alex blushed.  
“Really?”  
“Of course! Mon ami, the whole school knows of your predicament! Dumbly-door was upset, of course, but Burr only got, eh, 30 house points off! I sink you got off some too, but I would not know, az I am a Lion!” At this Laf attempted to roar like a lion, and John and Alex laughed.  
“Do you know how much we got off, John? I wouldn’t want to make us loose the house cup.”  
John frowned in thought.  
“I think we only got 30 off also. But I should go get Madame Pomfrey! She’ll want to, you know, check up on you, that silly lady! Be right back!” and with that John left to go get the dreaded Madame Pomfrey.  
Soon John came back with Madame Pomfrey, and she frantically checked over Alex, declaring that he was fine and just needed some rest, then shooed Laf and John out.  
Alex sighed, and leaned back into the pillow. He was about to fall asleep when Burr came rushing in.  
Aaron heard the news being whispered around the school.  
Hamilton’s awake.  
As soon as he heard, he excused himself from lunch and ran up to the Hospital Wing, almost running into Madame Pomfrey.  
“Oh, cant I please just visit him? Please, Madame Pomfrey!”  
She frowned, but relented, and called after him,  
“Only 5 minutes!”

“Burr! What are you doing here?”  
Burr looked out of breath and panted for a few seconds then said,  
“I-I wanted to make sure that you were okay…I mean It was my fault and I-I thought that I’d killed you!” To his evident embarrassment, Burr started to cry.  
“Whoa, whoa, Burr, I’m fine! Look! All better now. Aaron, it, well-I guess it was your fault-“ at this Burr sobbed louder.  
“-But I don’t blame you! You didn’t know that that spell would really hurt me, and now look! I’m okay!”  
Burr sniffed and looked down at his hands.  
“I really am sorry, Alexander.” He said in a small voice.  
“I know. Frenemies?” Alex said, holding out his hand. Burr gave him a watery smile and shook it, then left to let Alex rest.  
The last words he thought before he drifted off to sleep was,  
Poor Burr. He really did blame himself, and thought I was going to die. Oh, well. At least we’re frenemies now.


End file.
